Viking Parties
by MrsAvanJogia
Summary: 'Those parties always end up with the groom sleeping with the belly-dancer they bring in,' 'Is that supposed to make me feel better' In which Astrid screws up Hiccup's Bachelor party


They had been engaged for about a month before the whole 'finding-Hiccup's-mother-and-Hiccup's-father-dying-in-the-same-day' fiasco came about.

And they're wedding was about a week away. And Astrid was nervous, happy, but nervous. Not because of the wedding, because of what happens before it.

Viking Bachelor parties were a bit different. They drink until they get drunk, party until sunrise, and bring in a belly-dancer to dance for them.

Which most grooms end up sleeping with them, because of the drunk thing.

Not that Astrid thought that Hiccup was going to sleep with her.

Not at all.

Which is why she went to Ruffnut for advice.

"Do you think Hiccup is going to get drunk?" she asked the day of the party

Ruff stared at the bride-to-be "What are you talking about? Hiccup, drunk? Not going to happen."

"But he's the chief now. I'm sure Tuffnut is going to get him drunk!"

"Why are you upset by this? It's not like Hiccup is going to cheat on you with the belly-dancer. Just because most of those parties always end up with the groom sleeping with the belly-dancer they bring in, doesn't mean that it is going to happen." Said Ruff

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, yes?" Ruff looked confused

Astrid groaned and walked away.

* * *

She ran to Hiccup's house. She needed to see him. To tell him how much she loved him.

And give him the best kiss he had ever had…

When she got there, he was with Fishlegs, working on a new tail for Toothless

"Hey Mi…" Hiccup never got to finish his sentence

Astrid grabbed his armor and pulled him in and gave him the biggest kiss of his life. She pressed herself against him and held him close.

After about minute, she pulled away.

"I-I ha-have to-to… yeah…" Hiccup walked to his room, still dazed from the kiss

"That'll keep him from sleeping with that belly-dancer…" Astrid stated to Fishlegs

"Or you just turned him on and sent him to a belly-dancer…"

Astrid's eye's widened "Gods damn it…" She walked out of his house.

Fishlegs shrugged and went back to work

* * *

Astrid needed to clear her head. She was walking around the village when she bumped into Ruffnut

"I have an idea…" Ruff smiled wickedly and pulled Astrid away

* * *

"To the chief! May the old ball and chain keep you from having fun!" Fishlegs toasted and everyone laughed

"To the chief!" everyone drank

"So," started Tuff "How is it, thinking in a week you'll never kiss anyone again?"

"I've only ever kissed Astrid, I'm not really a catch." Stated Hiccup, blushing a little bit "So… not that bad. I mean I've been in love with Astrid since I could remember, so… I'm marrying my dream girl." Hiccup smiled

"Boring! I'm going out with as many girls as I can!" Butted in Snotlout

Tuff rolled his eyes "You couldn't get Astrid, you sure as hell couldn't get my sister. What girl would go out with _you_?"

Snotlout glared "A lot of girls."

"Ha ha, right." Smirked Tuffnut

"Yeah, you're right. How's the girlfriend?" asked Fishlegs, who sat down by his friends

"Shut up Fish, you don't have a girlfriend!" stated Snotlout

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his friends and drank more. He's so going to need it…

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Astrid and Ruffnut walked to the belly-dancer and smiled sweetly

"Hi, you must be the dancer for the party tonight." Said Ruffnut

"Uh, yeah…" The dancer said

"Yeah, not anymore…" said Astrid, punching her as hard as she could.

"Quick! Get her clothes!" Ruff said as they started to strip her.

Astrid looked out at all the men of the village, then at Ruffnut

"I can't do this. He'll know it's me…" she whispered

"Just do it, or do you want some dancer with your Hiccup tonight?"

Astrid glared at Ruffnut, suddenly feeling exposed in the clothes that they stole. The head piece covered her face that only her eyes' are seen **(A/N: Think Katie in A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song. Her outfit for the dance)** and her stomach is exposed, but from her waist down was covered by a long skirt.

"I think I'm going to throw up…" Astrid admitted

"Go! Or are you chicken?"

Astrid glared at her "I'm not chicken! Hoffersons' don't get chicken!"

"Then go!" Ruff pushed her on the stage

She looked at all the men, and the music started. She looked at Ruff, who motioned her to dance. She looked back at the men.

"Dance!"

"Come on!"

She started to dance

"Sing!" Someone called

Astrid winced and took a deep breath

Hiccup watched the dancer. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her…

"_Broke my heart on the road, spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on crayons and dolls pass me by walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly,_"

Gods, even her voice sounded familiar…

"_Not the homecoming kind take the top off, and who knows what you might find won't confess all my sins you can bet I'll try it, but you can't always win_," The dancer was looking at him, and he was confused. Why was she looking at him?

"_'Cause I'm a gypsy, are you coming with me? I might steal your clothes and wear them if they fit me never made agreements just like a gypsy and I won't back down 'cause life's already bit me and I won't cry, I'm too young to die if you're gonna quit me 'Cause I'm a gypsy, 'cause I am gypsy_,"

Hiccup smiled, and she kept looking at him. Why did she look so familiar?

"_I can't hide what I've done scars remind me of just how far that I've come…" _

But that was as far as the dancer got, when a girl, in Astrid's clothes, walked on stage

"There! She stole my clothes!"

"Oh Gods…" The dancer whispered, then started to run

Astrid couldn't be caught, Hiccup would never trust her again. She felt the dancer jump on her and tackle her.

"Get off!" Astrid said

"Give me back my outfit!"

"What is the meaning of this!?" A voice boomed

"_Oh no…" _Thought Astrid _"It's Hiccup!"_

She kicked the dancer off of her and started for the door, but, felt someone grab her waist.

"Take off the mask!" she heard Snotlout say

"No!" screamed Astrid, kicking the guy in the balls, and falling to the ground.

That's when she felt the mask fall off of her face.

"_Damn…" _She thought

"Astrid?" asked Hiccup

She looked at the guys "Hey…" She faked a smile, then ran out.

Everyone looked at Hiccup and he sighed

"I'll get her…" said Hiccup, then running after his fiancée.

* * *

"Oh Gods, oh Gods, Oh Gods…" Astrid repeated as she ran.

She heard someone running after her, so she started to run faster.

All the sudden, she was tackled.

"Gods!" She said, seeing Hiccup's face "When did you get so strong?"

"Growth spurt." He said, pinning her hands down

Astrid tried to wiggle her way out, but failed. She sighed and gave up

"Fine, I give up." Said Astrid "What do you want?"

"Why were you dancing at my party?" he asked

"I asked first!"

"I want to know why you were dancing at my party!"

Astrid sighed and looked into Hiccup's eyes "Because… I was… _jealous…_" She whispered the last word

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…" smiled Hiccup

"_Jealous…" _She whispered again

"What?"

"JEALOUS GODS DAMN IT!" She screamed

Hiccup smirked "I know, I heard you the first time…"

Astrid glared and flipped them and pinned Hiccup to the ground.

"I can get out of this anytime I want!" Wheezed Hiccup

"Oh yeah," said Astrid "Try!"

"Why were you jealous?" asked Hiccup

"Because I didn't want you to sleep with the belly-dancer!"

Hiccup scoffed "Why would she want to sleep with me?"

"Because you're hot!"

"What?"

"It was easier when you were fifteen, I didn't have to worry about any girls stealing you from me. But… now you're…" She gestured to the air around him

"You just gestured to all of me!" Cried Hiccup

"Yeah! You're hot! And everyone wants you!"

Hiccup sighed "I'm not trying to be hot…"

"I know, that's what makes it worse!"

Hiccup started to wiggle his way out, but failed again

"You know, since I'm chief, I got punish you for this…" Astrid rolled her eyes

"Whatever Hiccup,"

"You have no reason to be jealous Astrid, I love _you_. Not some belly-dancer that dances at my party…"

Astrid sighed "I know…"

"Now, will you let me have my bachelor party?" He asked

Astrid fake pouted "No," She crossed her arms and Hiccup sat up, holding Astrid on the waist.

"What if I kiss you?"

Astrid smiled and kissed him

"Getting a jump start on the honeymoon I see…" A voice said and the couple looked over, seeing Tuffnut laughing with his sister

"Shall we Milady?" Hiccup asked, standing up

"We shall." Smiled Astrid, standing up as well

The soon-to-be married couple rushed to the twins, laughing and holding hands the whole time…

* * *

**Too. Much. Fluff. **

**I can't handle it! I own nothing, but I was listening to Gypsy by Sharika, and it kinda sounds like something Vikings would play you know... thus this one-shot was born. I just love Hiccstrid so much... **


End file.
